babe and a baby
by erin919
Summary: after both joe and ranger disappear for over a year how will steph handel them coming back. babe hea not cupcake friendly. my first attempt so try not to be to harst
1. Chapter 1

Before I get started, characters belong to Janet Evanovich and all mistakes are mine.

Stephanie's POV

It was the f***ing unholy hour of 6:30 A.M. when my phone sang out waking me up. My first thought was someone better have died. My second thought was dear god don't let it be that. I saw it was from Rangemen, LLC. This was either really good or really bad. The owner of the company and my sometime lover had been in the wind for around a year and a half. This call meant he was either home or….. I couldn't even think about what could have happened to Ranger. When the phone stopped ringing I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and was about to roll over when it started again. Damn.

This could to be bad, better to face it I guess. I answer with a shaky, "Hi" my voice cracking.

Tank, Ranger's right-hand man, said, "Hey bombshell, it's Tank. What's up?"

I simply say what's running through my head. "Tank if he is dead I will kill him then you."

"Steph, he's fine. He's on his way over to see you now."

"Then why the hell am I talking to you at the god damned hour of 6:30 in the morning?" I asked

"'Cause you love me."

"Doesn't mean I'm not hanging up and killing you later."

"Steph wait. We need you to do a unique undercover security job for us. I called to warn you that you have about 20 minutes to shower and drink all the coffee you can."

"Care to elaborate?"

He answered, "Not one bit. Bye Steph."

"Bye Tank. I will get you back; mark my words." I hear his hearty laugh at the other end of the line and I growl and slightly swear under my breath before hanging up.

I had showered and finished half a pot of coffee when I felt my neck tingle. I turned around to find Ranger staring at me. Did he always have to look like a Cuban god? He started to walk over to me but stopped when we heard a little squawk I knew only a baby could make. I felt my jaw along with the rest of my face drop. Had he been with someone else having a baby, making a family? I felt the tears start to well up even though they had no reason to. Ranger and I were never a couple. I don't have any claim to him.

"Babe I see steam." Ranger said as he took an infant who was no more than a couple days old out of the carrier resting on the floor.

"Is is is this why you left?"

"Babe, no i left on a mission this is who we're supposed to protect. Her mother was killed in the hospital shortly after giving birth before she could even name her. Her dad has a price on his head and he begged us to protect her."

I said, "Tank told me I had to go undercover." Then I walked across the room to see the baby.

"I was hoping you would be willing to go undercover as her mom and you can pick whoever you want to go along with you as her dad or bodyguards."

"Babe, I know you're probably still pissed but this baby needs you." He put a finger under my chin, lifting it up so I was looking in his eyes. Everything but love and lust instantly vanished along with my bones as I turned into a puddle at his feet. I apparently was zoned out longer than I thought 'cause my thoughts were interrupted by Ranger's voice.

"Babe", he said with that pantie wetting grin that I love. What came next almost knocked me off my feet. "Babe, please not for me, for this kid; she needs someone."

"Ranger, I wasn't pregnant. How will people think I got my daughter?" "You haven't talked to anyone from around here besides by phone for over seven months Steph. You wouldn't be showing. They wouldn't have known even if you were."

I thought back to why I isolated myself in the first place. It has been exactly one year and three and a half months ago both Ranger and Morelli left me on the same day. At least Ranger had the decency to tell me to let him go. Morelli had sex with me in his car in the alley behind the bonds office where I work for my weasel of a cousin Vinny. And he said he'd compare it to when he got back.

"Babe." I swallowed and brought my attention back to the baby.

Just then the baby started crying. Ranger asked me to grab the diaper bag. I did and followed him into the kitchen. I put the bag on the counter and was about to ask what to get from the bag when he handed her to me. I hesitated then held her. She didn't deserve to feel unloved or unwanted. I couldn't help myself.

He made her a bottle and leaned back on the counter. I leaned against his chest. He had an arm wrapped around me helping me to support the baby while he fed her with his other arm. He rested his chin on my shoulder and if it was possible, I fell even more in love with him. And then again my thoughts were interrupted, this time by a door opening. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe's POV

It's been exactly 410 days, today being September 15th and me leaving that god offal day a year and three and a half months ago. Way too long for me to go without my Cupcake. Thank god I didn't have to kill that criminal friend of hers Ranger because he left the same day and I got home first. At least I thought I did until I saw a black SUV sitting in Steph's parking lot. It wasn't the Turbo so maybe she just needed to borrow a car while he was out of town. I went up to her apartment and called out to her, "Hey Cupcake, are you home?" As I walked toward the kitchen with the food I brought. Her response, "God dammit Morelli, what the hell is wrong with you?" I froze. She was standing there, a baby in her arms while she was wrapped up in Ranger's arms. I was going to kill him. I dropped the food on the table in front of me and reached for my gun. Dumb idea, Ranger grabbed his and got Steph and the baby hidden behind him before I ever got mine unclipped.

"God f*** dammit Steph, I count the days I'm gone from you while you're here cheating on me with this d***. You don't even like kids."

She was silent for a minute before responding with something that broke me,

"Not any of your damn business Morelli. Go to hell."

That's when the a*** decided to add in his two cents, like I give a damn,

"Not a smart move Morelli. Now not only am I gonna have to hurt you for threatening to pull your gun but now you added that Steph would cheat which she never did and that she didn't want her daughter so now I'm gonna have to do a hell of a lot more."

I said, "Don't forget it's against the law to assault a cop."

"Good thing there will be no one who can tell then, isn't it."

Then her voice penetrated my skull, "Ranger drop it, his opinion doesn't matter and I don't have to deal with him anymore. It's okay, just drop it."

I still couldn't see her face but her hand rubbed Ranger's arm and I knew one of us was gonna die and I prayed to god it was him.

"Manoso, let's talk outside" I said pushing him but she was still rubbing his arm. He put a hand on her's and turned towards her, he kissed her and promised to stay with her. I growled and stomped toward the door. He was a dead man walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Sry I haven't updated in a while been dealing with some family stuff hopefully I can post at least once a week now Let me know what u think

**Steph's pov**

I held my 'for now' daughter in my arms and couldn't help but love her. I was going to kill Joe but that wouldn't ruin my happiness right now. At the moment I have a baby with ranger I never thought I would be so freaking happy to say that but how could I not this angel brings it out in me. I was pacing back in forth in the hallway outside my apartment for the 19th time but I did it with a smile my neighbors didn't complain they just saw me holding her and took pity.

I didn't want to wake ranger up again so I resorted to this and it helped a little I could walk around better out I finished that lap she yawned and borrowed deeper into my chest and finally fell asleep. it was around 1:30 when I started the laps after doing about 9 extra to make sure she stayed asleep I went back into my apartment and put her down in the pack and play substituting for a crib and laid down on the couch so I could be by her.

That didn't last long a strong pair of arms lifted me of the couch. "You're not getting away from me that easily babe."

Before he could move i said "at least let me move her closer." He put me down and handed me a sleeping delilah before dragging the pack and play into my bedroom where i layed her down watching her sleep for a few seconds. Ranger then picked me back up and carried me over to my bed. I curled into him and fell asleep soon afterward.

I woke up around 8:00 to the smell of eggs cooking and followed my nose to the kitchen where ranger was holding the baby and cooking omelets. god he's amazing I made a note to myself to ask the baby's name as I walked over wrapping my arms around his waist and kissed his bulging bicep then rubbed my hand over the baby's head placing a small kiss were my hand had just been. I heard ranger chuckle and looked up.

"you play mommy well could have fooled me" he stated and I couldn't help but smile and he gave me that 200 watt smile I swear I could die just looking at.

"You know she kind of looks like you steph with those big crystal blue eyes and crazy curly brown hair" ranger told me, him saying those things about me I got damp everywhere and I swear I melted right there. Even though I knew it was ridiculous he was right she kind of did look like me.

"Ranger what's her name?" ranger had a sad dark look on his face which then changed into an excited and playful one.

"Babe remember her mom died before she could name her and her dad was taken into protective custody right afterward and insisted we name her. She was never named, so you or someone from my team can pick it."

"Not you" I said poking him in the stomach so he knew I was joking

"babe" was all he said

"how about Delilah" I asked grinning

"I love it babe" that turned my grin into a full on ear to ear smile "how old is she"

"Delilah" he said kissing my temple "is 5 days" I grimaced and he chuckled

"I got her from Robert wood Johnson when she was 3 days" he paused then reluctantly continued "I only have enough stuff for her here for today we have 2 safe houses you can pick from already set up with a nursery, we can get more stuff for here, or we can fix rangeman up. Your choice babe."

I looked at him and said something I never thought I'd say

"as long as I'm with you and we have everything to take care of her I don't care where we are and I kissed him hard which is hard when there is a baby between you but possible.

He smiled that 200 watt smile again and said "wherever you are I am babe and kissed me back." I crooked my finger at him as I walked backwards toward the bedroom. He reached down turned off the stove and followed me he handed me Delilah and said 1 second grabbed the pack and play from where i had moved it last nite dragging it into the living room so I could place Delilah in it.

He picked me up kissing me and I moaned when our tongues touched.

As he continued to kiss down my body removing clothes as he went. By the time he entered me I was having my third orgasm clawing at his skin and pulling his hair.

After we both had a few more orgasms we laid there for a while gasping for air. When I finally felt like I could breathe without my chest collapsing I rolled over and kissed the tip of his nose before, getting up and pulling one of his shirts over my head and went to take care of Delilah.

Delilah was awake on her back just laying there examining the world when I came over. When she saw me she started wiggling around so I picked her up and went to make her a bottle. When the bottle was done heating up I brought her back to my bed and cuddled into ranger who was now sitting up leaning against the headboard. As I fed Delilah her bottle ranger and I shared a few glances but mostly watched her eat. She was so pure and adorable. You couldn't help but love her.

"Babe, you're getting attached" ranger said damn esp.

"how can I not, look at her" he sighed

"babe she has a family" I couldn't help but laugh.

"a dad that didn't even name her doesn't count ranger."


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanies point of view**

Later that day ranger came over to me and said "We just finished the last of the supplies we had here, we need to figure out where we wanted to stay."

I asked "Which option do you prefer"

He said that "The houses have a better place for dalilah to sleep and are more secure than here, but rangeman is the most secure and we could get supplies for her to put there. We could do the same for here if you feel more comfortable here."

"That didn't really tell me which you preferred but, if the houses are set up better for delilah than i think we should go there." I replied

"That sounds great babe if you want to pack some of your stuff i can have tank pack me a bag so we can figure out which house we prefer and go there before delilah needs another diaper change. if you want to stay here for a little while before going i can run to the store and get her some more diapers." Ranger told me

"I can pack a bag then watch delilah so you can run to the store for diapers in case she needs to be changed before we get to whatever house we pick." I suggested

"Sounds like a plan babe" he replied

I quickly went and packed all my bathroom essentials and some clothes and took a couple of things from my victoria secret drawer, hey you never know.

I finished in under five minutes and went back out to the living room to find Ranger holding delilah while sitting on the floor while watching elmo's world. I leaned against the wall and watched as Ranger pointed out different things and Delilah stared at Ranger looking very intrigued.

After a couple minutes I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Ranger quickly got up and looked at me.

"All packed" he asked trying to play it off like i didn't see anything

"Ya" I replied "Sorry i didnt mean to disturb you two I could tell that delilah was really enjoying the show" I said smiling.

I laid my bag on the couch and walked over to Ranger taking Delilah from his arms while kissing him and whispered "I thought it was sweet."

I saw his cheeks get a slight barely noticeable shade redder before he quickly turned and walked over to get his shoes. I grabbed his keys and wallet off the kitchen table while he tied his shoes. Ranger met me at the entrance of the kitchen and quickly kissed be before grabbing his things from my hand. After getting those in his pocket he grabbed his gun from the cookie jar I make him put it in, so I don't like guns what's the big deal.

Before leaving Ranger gave me a long hard kiss and kissed Delilahs head then said "Since you're done packing and we arent in a rush why don't you two come with me?"

"That sounds great" I replied then whispered down to delilah "Your first time in the burg aren't you excited?"

I put my shoes and coat on while Ranger Put delilahs coat and hat on before grabbing an extra blanket to make sure she stayed warm it was uncharacteristically cold for this time of year but its jersey so what is normal.

We all headed out the door Ranger with Delilah in her carrier and me carrying the diaper bag, all of us off to face the burg for the first time as a "family."


End file.
